Souvienstoi
by Elvira-baba
Summary: Naruto,22 ans se meurt d'amour sans s'en apercevoir. Persuadé de ne pas avoir de chance, il se jette à corps perdu dans la guerre qui approche. Alors que la guerre contre Iwa no kuni débute, Shikamaru pense ... à cet enfant apeurée de ses souvenirs...
1. Chapter 1

Titre:

Souviens-toi

Auteur: 

La très Grande Elvira-baba!

Infos:

Ces personnages de sont évidemment pas à moi, cela va de soit!Ils appartiennent à notre très cher Masashi l'histoire m'appartient!Je le revendique fièrement!

Raiting:

K+ sûrement, la fin est sombre veuillez mon excusez.

Résumé:

Naruto,22 ans se meurt d'amour sans s'en apercevoir. Persuadé de ne pas avoir de chance, il se jette à corps perdu dans la guerre qui approche. Alors que la guerre contre Iwa no kuni débute, Shikamaru pense ... à cet enfant apeurée de ses souvenirs...

Note:

Les fautes d'orthographe sont affreuses, je suis désolée mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux!

Les paroles/pensées de Kyûubi sont en gras.

« Je tiens à m'excuser pour ceux qui attendent la suite de mon autre fic sur Naruto 'Espoir' mais je n'arrive pas à écrire mes chapitres avec la relation d'Avalon,de Merlin, Morgana et sa sœur Morgause! J'aimerais être un tant soit peu crédible avec et je fait des recherches sur ces personnages pour savoir si certaines capacités je pourrais les utiliser. Je m'excuse encore si jamais lorsque je publierais enfin les chapitres suivants les personnages de Merlin et compagnie diffèrent des légendes!Je vous promet de me bouger les fesses!

Elvira»

* * *

Chapitre 1:

_Naruto ou la tête dans les Nuages._

* * *

๑_๑

Shikamaru dormait en se dorant au soleil, les yeux fermés, un bise d'air se leva, lui fit agréablement du bien face à cette écrasante journée d'août. Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres, si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter pour qu'il puisse profiter de cette journée, de ce ciel bleu, du ve...

- BOUHH!

- Aah! Punaise!

Hilare, le fauteur de trouble se tenait les côtes, des sillons de larmes ne tardèrent pas à traçait sur ses joues strier de trois fines moustaches:

- 'Tin! Naruto t'es con ma parole !

- Hahahaha! Tu aurais du voir ta tête Shika' !

- Ha-ha-ha très drôle baka (=idiot), marmonna-t-il un peu vexé sur les bords de voir son seul instant de liberté réduit en poussière par ce blondinet:

-Rooooooh!... Ne me fais pas la tête!

* Il est vraiment nul, gâcher ce moment de tranquillité. Jt'en foutrais des " Bouh" moi!*

Naruto lui tira la langue en riant fort, son visage s'était affiné avec les années, fini le visage rond et juvénile d'adolescent et place à la beauté féline et quelque peu androgyne selon certaines personnes pour le plus grand malheur du blond, ses yeux en amande d'un bleu qui en charmé plus d'une; son corps fin et fuselée appelait caresses et désir... Seulement, inconscient de son charme, Naruto, ne voyait pas les regards plus qu'insistant des villageoises, trop occupé à regarder l'élu de son cœur. Il n'en avait cure des regards, seul le regarde de son amour compté. Hé oui, dommage pour les filles, mais le petit ange était gay purement et simplement homosexuel.

- OÏ ! Naruto ?

-Hein?Qu..? Quoi?

-Rah! T'es relou Naruto , ça fait cinq minutes que je te demande qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !

- ..., silence de la part de Naruto qui s'était coloré d'un joli rouge cramoisi .

- Alors?

-Euh ... je ... je m'ennuyais! Oui c'est ça je m'ennuyais !, fier de sa réponse il sourit d'un air satisfait.

- ...Mouais *Quel menteur *

Shikamaru n'était pas dupe pour autant avec 200 QI, le tromper était plutôt rare est là il sentait le mensonge à des kilomètres à la ronde! Mettant ses doutes de côtés les deux garçons parlèrent (enfin... Naruto monologua plutôt.) jusqu'au coucher du soleil avant de se quitter sur un salut de la main. Traînant un peu dans les rues de Konoha, Naruto soupira, lourdement, le cœur en pièces.

*Ça fait quoi?...Dix, douze ans? Mmh... j'ai vingt-deux ans..._Oh_! Dix-sept ans que je le connais et que je ne suis même pas fichu de lui avouer mes sentiments!...Pitoyable Naruto, pitoyable!*

Depuis ça plus tendre enfance-ces cinq ans pour tout dire- le blond était tombé fou amoureux de ce flemmard depuis _ce_ jour-là. Grommelant contre le destin injuste, un passant l'entendit marmonner: 'Marre d'être un mec! Si j'étais une fille là au moins.' Il envoya valser un caillou quelques mètres plus loin, s'assit sur une balançoire de l'Académie Ninja les mains dans les poches, ses pensées s'envolèrent vers la rivière houleuse des souvenirs.

Dix-sept ans plus tôt:

_« _Va t'en sale démon!_

__Regardez-le, c'est cet enfant!_

__Crève démon, tu as tué mon fils! »_

Toutes ses paroles, il les entendait depuis ça plus tendre enfance mais est-ce possible d'accumuler des paroles haineuses à... cinq ans?

-Sniif,pourquoi? Oh m'man..., sanglotait un petit blond le visage ravager par les larmes.

Non, bien sûr que non! Impossible de ne pas souffrir comme si l'on vous arrachait le cœur , _le cœur d'un enfant_. Il était assis sur une balançoire de l'école ninjas, ses mains essayant en vain de retenir sa souffrance à travers la fontaine qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Petit ange déchu à ce moment- là, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Des vêtements trois fois plus grands que lui en guise de vêtements, il incarnait tristesse et peine. Comme témoin de sa peine, la pluie tomba. En parfaite accord avec cet ange.

_Pleures infini à l'horizon._

_Souffrance._

_Saignement_

_L'Enfer s'ouvre aux pieds de l'Ange._

'_Plip,plop_', la pluie se mélangeait aux sanglots de l'enfant. Au bout d'une ruelle un autre enfant courut dans une direction opposée, un imperméable vert sur lui:

-Rah, Maman va me tuer, il est si tard! C'est ta faute Chôji! Ah lal- hein? Qu'est ce qu'il fiche sous la pluie, il est fou!

Il observait l'autre enfant sur la balançoire, il trottina le rejoindre:

-Hey! Tu veux être malade? Rentre chez toi!

-Huuu, les pleurs du garçon redoublèrent et le gamin en imperméable grimaça, gêné.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?Au fait je suis Shikamaru et toi?...hé oh!Tu pourrais me regarder au moins je vais pas te manger, dit-il,indignait d'être ignoré alors qu'il était gentil pour une fois. Le garçon releva la tête accrochant son regard bleu à celui noir profond de son interlocuteur.

*Il est jolie ce garçon, un peu triste et sale à en juger avec ces cheveux .*

-Euh... Tu-tu-tu rentrez, parents, réussit-il à articuler devant ses yeux couleurs océans.

-J...je n'ai p..as de parents, sa voix était lente, triste..sombre.

-Oh, t'es orphelin.

Incrédule Naruto vit Shikamaru attraper son poignet pour le ramener vers le torse de ce dernier, garçon qui ouvrit son imperméable et fit de la place pour le blond.

-Qu,-que fais...tu ?

-Je te ramène à l'orphelinat pardi! *Faites que maman ne me tue pas en rentrant s'il vous plait!*

Le brun sourit grandement et d'un élan protecteur Shikamaru serra le jeune garçon , Naruto lui rendit son sourire, beaucoup plus timidement, beaucoup plus mignon aussi,silencieux et sincère.

*On dirait presque une fille...Hé! Mais non,non,non j- c'est un mec quoi!*

-C'est partit!, cria l'autre pour chassé cette pensée absurde.

Ensemble, ils coururent quelques minutes à foulées régulières en direction de l'orphelinat. Dresser au côté ouest du village, l'orphelinat trônait, fière, son immense portail en bois massif d'un brun poussiéreux les accueillis. Le gamin à tête d'ananas sonna sur le boitier à côté du portail sur la pointe des pieds et attendit avec Naruto.

-Allez salut! J'dois y aller sinon maman va vraiment me tuer!

-N-n-n-on-nn, Noon! S'il te plaît ne pars pas!, l'enfant avait haussé le ton pour la première fois, il s'accrocha au brun, ses yeux brillants pointer sur l'autre.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils prit de pitié pour le blond quant-il eu une idée, il sortit un mouchoir avec des nuages souriants imprimer dessus.(pardon c'était trop tentant!Je voulais le mettre ^^' )

-Tiens! T'es un mec alors arrête de pleurer pour rien! Allez, sèche tes yeux...voilà comme ça. Garde le mouchoir comme ça tu seras obligé de me le rendre, je te présenterais un copain sympa même s'il fait un peu peur pour une fil-garçon!,je veux dire garçon quand on ne le connait pas.

Surpris, l'orphelin prit le mouchoir avec douceur dans ses mains et piqua un fard lorsque Shikamaru posa sa main sur le front de Naruto.

-A plus!, il salua une dernière fois Naruto avant de prendre un chemin.

Un grincement retentit, le portail était ouvert, euphorique le petit ange se dirigea d'un pas léger vers l'orphelinat, mais quelque chose lui chiffonna l'esprit. Il s'arrêta, pencha la tête vers le ciel couvert:

-Ah! J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me prenait pour une fille...pourquoi?

Il jeta un œil sur ses cheveux qui était crasseux et long, peut-être à cause de ces cheveux? Le sang monta sur ses joues colorant ses joues d'un beau rose, la gouvernante l'apostropha pour lui dire de rentrer dans le bâtiment au lieu de rêvasser, gêné Naruto avisa ses cheveux qui lui descendaient un peu après les omoplates.

* Je les couperais.*

Fin Flash-back

๑_๑

Retournant dans le présent, le Jûnnin fit la moue:

-Aaah une fille moi? J'aimerais bien tiens! Pff, pourquoi bon Dieux je ne peux pas aimer comme tous les autres?

Il se leva et rentra chez lui par la voie des airs et des toits (xD). Le lendemain matin Naruto se rendit vers la tour des Hokages avec Sakura et Sasuke, ses coéquipiers. Mains dans les poches, le minois pensif le blond marcher devant les deux autres, la médic-nin se pencha vers Sasuke.

-Ne Sasuke, tu sais ce qui se passe?, avec Naruto je veux dire, rajouta t-elle.

-... Sasuke ne lui répondit pas mais n'en pensa pas moins.

Il avança d'un pas,puis héla le ninja blond.

-Oï! Dobe qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pénurie de râmens?

-Hein? Nouilles? Qui a dit nouilles?

-Ku ku ku ku, tu te réveilles enfin Usaratonkachi*.

Il jeta un regard surpris à son coéquipier et beugla.

-Raah!Teme*!

Sakura rit de soulagement, attirant le regard des deux hommes.

*Tu es redevenue toi-même...Merci.*

* * *

Bureau de l'Hokage:

Pencher sur un livre de médecine, Gondaïme Hokage gamberger . Pour une fois elle de dormait pas, ça c'était un bon début, mais le bémol était quand même là: elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le nom de cette fichue plante qui pourrait avoir des vertus médicinales trouver par Shizune près de la forêt Interdite.

-*Aah pourtant j'..*

_**'VLAN!'**_

-Salut la vieille!

-Naruto tiens toi tranquille devant Tsunade-sensei!, répondit Sakura à la place du chef incontestée et très respecté du village.

Sauf pour cet énergumène de Naruto.

- Nihihihi! Bon de quoi tu voulais nous parler Oba-chan*?

-**NARUTO**! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça! Espèce de petit blondinet insignifiant et grotesque!, hurla Tsunade.

Une veine pulsa sur le front du Sannin, craquant ses poings sinistrement , l' Hokage lança un regard noir au blond avant de reprendre la parole.

-* Si un regard pouvait tuer ce baka serait déjà six pieds sous terre à l'heure qu'il est.*, commenta Sasuke.

-Breeeef! Je vous ai convoqué dans le but de vous préparer, _sérieusement_- regard appuyer envers Naruto- Le village d'Iwagakure nous déclare la guerre!

-_QUOI_?, Sakura et Naruto s'étaient exclamés en même temps.

-..., toujours aussi digne de lui, l' Uchiwa ne dit rien.

-Laissez-moi finir! Oui nous sommes en guerre désormais contre Iwa no Kuni est-ce clair? Je vous demande de vous mobiliser silencieusement pour éviter la panique dans le village. Surtout ceux de votre génération, vous êtes les élites du village. Les gennins ne sont pas encore prêts pour la guerre, mais il faut les entraîner dans le pire des cas. On ne sait pas si des espions ont été envoyés, je vous demande donc de trouver une feinte pour les entraînez sans soulever des questions. M'avez-vous compris? Même si nous bénéficions du soutien de Sunagakure no satô il faut rester sur nos gardes.

- Très bien Hokage-sama, dit Sasuke sobrement.

- Bien Tsunade-sensei!, parla à son tour Sakura, d'un ton déterminé.

- Autre chose la vieille?

_**'BOOM!'**_

-**I-I... ITAII**!, cria gaiement l' Uzumaki.

Tsunade venait -encore pour ne pas changer- de frapper Naruto, ce qui avec la force monstrueuse de la femme, le pauvre se retrouver encastrer dans le mur.

-Dobe, ça t'apprendra.

-..., aucune réponse de la part du ninja le plus imprévisible, sonné par le coup magistral de l' Hokage il s'était évanoui.

-Grmbl... Sasuke ramène cet idiot chez lui je t'en prie.

-Bien.

Le brun prit le bel au bois dormant sur son dos et partit sans demander plus. Sakura resta un petit moment avec son aînée qui ruminait des sombres pensées contre Naruto.

-Petit insolent ...Minus...gamin...

-Aaah...Tsunade-sensei si vous continuez le bâtiment sera en ruine!

Chez Naruto:

Sasuke ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec nonchalance grâce au doubles des clés de l'appartement du blond. Après avoir claqué la porte du bout du pied, le brun se dirigea directement à droite du petit appartement sachant très bien ou était située la chambre à coucher. Sasuke déposa sans douceur le fardeau avant de se masser les épaules:

-'Tin!T'es lourd comme un bœuf, comment tu fais pour ne pas ressembler à une boule?

La «Boule» en question répondit par un ronflement ressemblant à un petit train qui fit apparaître un sourire narquois à l'Uchiwa. Puis, sans vraiment comprendre lui même, il s'assit sur le lit une place du propriétaire et se mit à l'observer comme jamais il ne l'avait fait et à sa grande surprise il constata qu'il s'était affiné, grandi même! Ses cheveux blonds étaient plutôt longs, d'ailleurs une longue mèche barrait son front jusqu'à chatouiller son nez, et soudain une irrépressible envie secoua le ténébreux, parcourant son corps d'une décharge électrique langoureux, il se pencha doucement mêlant son souffle avec celui de son partenaire, se rapprochant de plus en plus de Naruto. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de posséder ses lèvres avidement.

-Naruto..., souffla-t-il.

Il effleura d'abord doucement, comme avec tendresse les lèvres du blondinet, puis avec un peu plus d'ardeur mais un détail saugrenu s'insinua dans cette scène qui se voulait intime: un mouchoir posait avec nonchalance sur le tiroir à demi fermé de la table de chevet, un simple mouchoir qui venait troubler sa vue! Sasuke attrapa le mouchoir et l'observa avec étonnement, il était minable, mais propre il était composé de petit nuage souriant avec un sourire débile à l'image de Naruto pensa-t-il avec amusement. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il le détailla et remarqua que sur le coin du mouchoir, à gauche des initiales usées trônaient, entrelacés: _S.N_

-S.N? Ça n'appartient pas à ce baka?Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec..?

Un petit grognement lui répondit et Sasuke retourna à sa première observation,celui du blond. D'ailleurs il venait de changer de position, allongé de tout son long un bras derrière la tête, l'autre reposant par terre. Le brun déglutit et ragea contre le blond qui inconsciemment était horriblement _sexy_ et tentant. Sasuke soupira de lassitude, il ne devait plus se voiler la face, cela faisait depuis quelques temps qu'il regardait son coéquipier et meilleur ami d'un autre œil. Un désir ardent de le posséder entièrement trottait dans sa tête et il devait faire face à chaque fois à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas céder à sa pulsion et embrassait le blond pendant leur missions...jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il passa sa main sur ses lèvres et repensa au goût de ses lèvres. Douces. Il déglutit fortement et céda pour la deuxième fois, alors comme à la première fois il se pencha et baisa plusieurs fois les lèvres de Naruto. Après quelques minutes à s'acharner sur les lèvres de l'endormi il posa son front contre celui de son coéquipier:

-Qu'est ce que tu me fais Naruto?Baka!Tu me ramènes ici après des années d'entraînement pour être mon égal...Tu te frayes un chemin dans mon cœur,tu disais que tu me prouverais comment vivre en dehors de la haine...Et tu la fais triple idiot!...Tu l'as fait, je me sens enfin _vivant_, enfin chez moi près de vous, de toi.

-Hum...

Sasuke se redressa brusquement du lit rouge, le blond papillonna des yeux quelques instant avant d'ouvrir les yeux lentement. Il mit quelque temps pour se réveiller et dit d'une voix ensommeillée:

-Chier, Oba-chan à fait fort là!Sas'ke?Qu'est ce tu fous chez moi?

-Je t'ai ramené boulet.

-Oh...Merc...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il venait de voir le mouchoir dans les mains de Sasuke. Naruto paniqua et se mit en colère. Sasuke remarqua son changement, il ouvrit la bouche mais Naruto le devança:

-Où as-tu trouvé ça! Pourquoi y as-tu touché Teme!Donne le moi!

-Oï!Parle moi sur un autre ton dobe!

Le blond grinça des dents et arracha des mains de Sasuke le mouchoir, il le foudroya des yeux et l' Uchiwa jura d'avoir vu pendant un bref instant un éclat rouge dans ces yeux.

-Dégage!Dégage Sasuke!Va-t-en!

-Mais putain! Arrêtes d'agir comme ç...

-Va-t-en je t'ai dit!...S'il te plait, chuchota t-il, je t'en prie, laisse-moi...

-Très bien!,répondit Sasuke d'un geste rageur, ce que tu peut-être con parfois!Tch...

Et il partit avec énervement outré par le blondinet, il aurait pu continuer de faire la tête au blond si seulement avant de partir il ne se retourna pas pour voir Naruto une dernière fois. Celui-ci, serrait avec force le mouchoir en tissus, une larme tomba sur le tissu. Le blond regarda le mouchoir et une autre larme rejoignit son autre sœur:

-Il n'aurait jamais dû te voir, il n'aurait jamais dû découvrir mon secret...Mon amour.

Sans en attendre plus, l'Uchiwa, le plus charismatique et le plus froid s'enfuit sans demander son reste, troublé par les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Troublé et un mot bien faible, dans la tête et le cœur du brun tout tournoyaient de questions. Amour?Mais de quel amour parlait-il?Et qui était cette personne? Pourquoi son cœur le faisait si mal qu'il désirait à cette instant précis, revenir dans l'appartement du blond, le serrer dans ses bras pour sécher ses larmes qui ne lui étaient pas destinés et trucider l'élue du cœur de _son _imbécile de coéquipier!Il marchait toujours, laissant ses jambes dirigeait pour lui pendant que son cerveau cogitait,à l'extérieur Sasuke était toujours égal à lui-même, beau et ténébreux;impénétrable. Sauf par une certaine personne qui l'ignorait bien entendu!Il grommela quelques mots incompréhensible pour les autres. Pourtant son esprit capta parmi le brouhaha incessant qu'offrait le village de la feuille et de son marché, c'étaient deux jeunes filles qui parlaient avec enthousiasme. L'une avait un air soucieux peint sur le visage tandis que l'autre hochait la tête avec force:

-Mais enfin, tête de linotte c'est évident!

-Quoi?

-Tu es _amoureuse_!

L'ancien Nukenin se stoppa net en entendant cette phrase qui résonnait avec force dans sa pauvre tête:

« Tu es amoureuse,tu es amoureuse,tu es amoureuse,tu es amoureuse,tu es amoure... »

-Non!, s'écria-t-il surprenant les personnes autour de lui.

Avec un reniflement dédaigneux,il l'est ignora et s'engouffra dans une ruelle déserte pour sauter sur le toit et rentrer chez lui.

-* Non,non et non!Je ne peux pas être amoureux de ce...de cet...imbécile profond et sans cervelle! *

Une voix lui souffla que même s'il était idiot et sans cervelle, Naruto était un homme bon et dévoué comme personne ne l'avait été auparavant.

-Et puis tout d'abord ce qui ce S.N?, dit-il tout haut..._Quoi_?Ce con est amoureux! Oh putain quelle est cette putain qui oses faire pleurer ce blond!_Mon_ blond!

Outré comme jamais un Uchiwa ne l'avait été, Sasuke s'engouffra dans son domaine en se dirigeant vers la clairière qui appartenait à sa famille. Sans plus attendre, il concentra son châkra dans ses mains et se mit en tambourinait avec la force d'un géant les mannequins qui eux n'avaient rien demandés. Un soulagement immense l'envahit lorsqu'il mit en pièces les dix-sept mannequins, évacuer sa colère était nécessaire à ce moment précis s'il ne voulait pas étriper l'idiote qui avait charmé le cœur de son coéquipier et Naruto lui-même pour tomber amoureux! Dans son esprit une petite voix souffla malicieusement:

-Ah Jalousie quand tu nous tiens!

* * *

Alors?Comment vous trouvez?Je, j'ai essayé quelque chose d'autre alors...J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez!

Merci Vitwo pour ton aide!=D Que ferais-je sans toi?

Usaratonkachi: Idiot profond si vous préférés.

*Teme: Enfoiré.

*Oba-chan: La vieille.


	2. Annonce

****Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs!

Je suis désolée que ça ne soit pas un chapitre mais je trouve ce sujet assez important pour que vous le lisiez.

E.B

Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas forte en anglais et que je me suis contenté d'utiliser Google Traduction pour traduire mais le texte est tout à fait compréhensible.

* * *

**Attention à tous les lecteurs. Commentateurs et auteurs!**

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

A vous maintenant!;)


End file.
